


Otp meme: Featherweight

by Mikamod



Series: Featherweight Au [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod





	1. TheonxRobb

Holding hands  
Theon wondered if his hands were uncomfortable to hold, particularly his right hand with his two missing fingers. But Robb never seemed to mind, holding Theon's hand whenever he could.

Cuddling somewhere  
Robb sat on Theon's hospital bed keeping watch over his boyfriend when he heard a whimper. He brushed Theon's hair back and laid down beside him hoping that maybe holding Theon could drive away the nightmares.

Gaming/watching a movie  
"We are not watching Robin Hood for the thirtieth time ever." 

"But Theon it's so good."

On a date  
They walked down the Boardwalk enjoying a funnel cake and the flashing lights, as the breeze of the Stromlands surrounded them.

Kissing  
"I don't know why I haven't done this yet." Theon looked at Robb confused, the two leaning against the alley beside Bear & Maiden, his silent question was answered when Robb pulled him close sealing their lips together. Theon smiled before kissing him back a warm feeling pulsing in their chests. It felt like coming home, like winter yielding to spring.

As they parted Theon smile a content smile, feeling on top of the world.

" Well neither do I but we should do it more"

Wearing each others’ clothes  
Robb was stuffed up curled miserably under a mound of blankets at his cousin's house.   
"You're boyfriend asked me to give this to you." Jayen's girlfriend, the lover he tolerated the most, held out Theon's varsity archery Jacket. He took it from her and pulling it on before burrowing back under the covers.

Shopping  
The two wondered around Winterfell's open market, Theon searching for a present for his sister while Robb shopped for his whole family. Theon was actually late on his sisters birthday and Robb was shopping ahead for all the birthdays to come.

Hanging out with friends  
Osha was currently drinking Robb under the table, and while Theon wasn't the biggest fan of Tyrion or Bronn the two were at least keeping up with the group, Shae and Jayen were already out of the game Jayen having thrown up six shots in.

With animal ears  
Theon sang and swayed drunkenly causing Robb to laugh at his boyfriend, the rabbit ears that Sansa had plopped on Theon's head only made a better picture.

Making out  
Theon pulled Robb close knowing his boyfriend was nervous about initiating things since they had saved him, Theon knew he was ready to take this step and he gave Robb time to back away before kissing him.  
The kiss started light and Robb lets Theon control the kiss, moaning as it became deeper and Theon straddled him. Robb ran his hands through Theon's hair gently, keeping him in the moment, keeping him here instead of in the past.

Eating ice cream  
The shop was crowded but the two men were lost in each other, even the ice cream that they had ordered was a second thought between the two.

Genderswapped  
Robyn held Thea tightly as the other woman cried, her father had disowned her for their relationship. Robyn had never like the man but she understood Thea's want of her father's approval. 

During their morning ritual(s)  
Robb was the first one up, letting Greywind out in the back yard and making coffee. Which when Theon stumbled into the kitchen ready to grab the coffee and start breakfast. the two ate together and Theon kissed Robb as he passed the couch heading to the work at the gym.

Spooning  
Theon was curled around Robb when the redhead woke up, he turned over to get a better look at his boyfriend, taking the moment to be amazed that they had finally gotten, how had Osha said it? 'Finally gotten their heads out of their arses' and admitted they were in love with each other that they had been in love since they knew what that meant.

Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
"Give me that, Greywind." Robb chuckled as Theon chased Greywind through the living room trying to get his glove back from the husky. 

"Greywind drop it," Robb commanded and the dog listened as Robb laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face. "You need to tell him, instead of asking."

In formal wear  
Theon tied the tie around his neck, feeling odd in a suit but they were finally graduating. Robb came up behind him pulling him into an embrace.

"You know we are all here for you. He might not be but we are."

Dancing  
"Step left, now back" 

"Why am I learning to waltz, Robb?"

"Well, when we get married you can't do the Electric Slide as our first dance, or the awkward middle schooler."

Cooking/baking  
Name days were pretty big in the Stark family, so everyone was on hand to help in some way for Ned's. Theon and Robb were in charge of the prep work slicing and cutting anything that Sansa could need, and keeping Arya out of the kitchen so she wouldn't cause some kind of disaster.

Arguing  
"Your dog is an asshole Robb."   
"You're an asshole."

Making up afterward  
"So your dog is the best."  
"Aww you just want sex, but I'll take it as an apology."

Gazing into each others’ eyes

"Jayen they're doing it again," 

Arya complained as she watched Theon and Robb making eye's at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Getting married  
The road was clear as they drove down to Dorne, holding hands. Eloping probably wasn't the best plan but it was the one they picked.

On one of their birthdays  
It was a quiet day, Robb hadn't stopped looking for Theon but the police hadn't found anything so for today he stayed in their house. After all, he couldn't celebrate Theon's Name day without Theon being here.

Doing something ridiculous  
"Are Robb and Theon fighting with Nerf swords in the middle of the store?"  
"Yes, Sam they are."

Doing something sweet  
Robb smiled when Theon tossed the ring box at him, so he hadn't hidden it well.

"So?"

"Yes of course."

Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)  
Theon shivered as Robb's hands ran down his stomach almost distracting him from the feeling of Robb's tongue and mouth on his cock, he threw his head back tangling his fingers in Robb's hair.


	2. ot4

Holding hands  
Sometimes when they were all just loudging around hands found each other aand held on tight, never wanting to lose the others.

Cuddling somewhere  
Jayen had never like storms, after all bing trapped in a car with one's dead parents duringing one tends to scare people, so most stormy nights were passed piled in bed with her lovers curled around her just talking with each other.

Gaming/watching a movie  
Bottles of wine and other drinks litter the table that the four lovers were currently playing at, Tyrion was laughing to hard to for Jayen to understand his clues, which only made everyone laugh more. The power had gone out so they decided to use Jayens phone to play heads up, Bronn and Shae were winning mostly because Jayen and Tyrion couldn't stop fucking luaghing.

On a date  
They have an outstanding once a month policy, they split up in to pairs, no two pairings in a row, and had the day to themselves, it was a good way to make sure the relationship was stable and everyone knew how much everyone loved each other, and though they loved having dates where everyone was there it was always nice to be able to focus on each other.

Kissing  
Tyrion had noticed little differences in his lover's kisses. Like Jayen were alwways a bit shy at first like she wasn't sure what to do with herself, taking a moment to really hold her own.  
Shae was a force of nature to kiss, she freqently overpowered their kisses and Tryion found himself following her lead.  
Bronn kissed like he fought rough and dity, with a single-mindedness that Tyrion enjoyed immensly.

Wearing eachothers’ clothes  
Shae had Bronn's leather jacket home as the twwo walked home from the movies. Though she didn't feel too bad since the man had Jayen's scarf wrapped around his neck.

Shopping  
"No Tyrion you can't order twenty things of fries, Shae if you eat anything sweet we both know you'll get sick." Jayen tried to remember why she thought stopping at a fast food joint with three drunks was a good idea. "Bronn I swear to the gods if you don't stop picking fights I will taze you."

Hanging out with friends  
Jayen was trying not to puke up her guts as the drinking kept on, seriously who evers idea it was to have a drinking contest with Osha Wilder and Tyrion Lannister is going to pay in morning.

With animal ears  
"Okay get these lion ears on his head without waking him up."

Genderswapped  
Jon sighed looking at his lovers piled in the bed, he was the last one off of work so, Tracey, Saen, and Bree were already hogging all of the blankets. Of course.

During their morning ritual(s)  
They rarely saw each other during the mornings on work day's with the vrity of jobs they had, But the first on up always made coffee, always under threat of no sex for a week.

Spooning  
Tyrion was typically the person that Jayen latched onto in her sleep, mostly because the other two were smart enough to stay out of reach, so it didn't shock Bronn to see that Jayen had ended up curled around the blond in their sleep.

Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
They were watching the nest boxing match on TV accompyaned by Jayens commentary which Shae found far more entertaining.

In formal wear  
Sansa had invited the group to a party her girlfriend was throwing, and it was a black tie which explained why the girls were being fit for dresses.  
"I own evening dresses."   
"But not for the heat down here Little Wolf, so enjoy me spoiling you."

Dancing  
Bronn and Tyrion smiled listing to the laughter as Shae and Jayen dance together in the living room, singing and celebrating Shae's raise at work.

Cooking/baking  
"So take out since, apparently, you guys set the kitchen on fire in a drunken haze."

Arguing  
"You went out and fucked some girl, while we were here trying to stop Jayen from tearing herself apart with worry and panic." Shae slapped Bronn across the face.   
"We swore we'd stay faithful and you weren't" Tyrion made his words clear and his meaning known. "Go, we all need time to think about what we want."

Making up afterward  
"I'll never do that again, I love you three. I just-"   
A body flung into his own, the smell of snowbells filled his senses.  
"Don't do that again Bronn, please. I can't lose you like that." Jayen was shaking as he gathered her into a hug soothing her fears.

On one of their birthdays  
"This is a wonderful present."   
Tyrion smiled at the sight in front of him, Jayen was tied up in their bed with Shae making the young woman squirm. 

Doing something ridiculous  
"Get down from there Shae, you're gonna break something."

Doing something sweet  
It was quiet as the four lay tangled in bed, wrapped up in a moment of bliss, in a world that only they held were no one could judge them or hurt them.

Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)  
A tangled melody of gasps and sighs. Hearts beating in time with each other. Falling into each other again and again as the night gives way to dawn.


End file.
